


All You Have To Do To Make It Real

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [15]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Matt needs more than words.





	All You Have To Do To Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fifteen- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY)) - More than Words by Extreme

“I love you,” he says again and Matt closes his eyes. The words are a constant. The words that used to make his heart soar now just leave him feeling cold and bitter. 

“Yeah,” he says in return and shifts a little. “How’d the latest call go?” he asks, tempted to hang up the phone on Kelly, but he can’t. He just wants Kelly to show him, the way he used to, but Kelly doesn’t even come visit anymore. 

“Fine. Matt, what’s wrong?” 

Matt snorts, then sighs. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Kelly.” 

“Liar.” 

“Where’ve you been? Why haven’t you come and visited me?” 

“I... I’m working a lot.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to you later, Kelly.” 

“Wait. Matt, come on. You’re upset, but I don’t know why.” 

“Because I’m alone in the hospital and words aren’t enough anymore, Kelly. You haven’t been to see me in six weeks. You don’t even pay attention to me when we’re on the phone it seems, except when you tell me you love me. I... The words aren’t enough. Is it that hard to visit me?” 

“You know it is, Matt,” Kelly says softly. “I’m sorry, but you’re... You being in the hospital is just a reminder that what we do could separate us forever.” 

“Which is why maybe you should be here, so if something does happen, we’ll have those final moments together to think about.” Matt sighs heavily and leans back in the bed, rubbing his free hand over his face. “You say you love me, but I’ve got no evidence to prove it.” 

“Matt...” 

“Don’t. Just don’t. Thanks for listening to me. I’ll see you later.” 

“Matt, don’t hang up!” Matt hears him say the words even as he’s pulling the phone away from his ear and hanging it up. He inhales as deeply as his broken ribs will allow and settles back in his bed. He loves Kelly, but he wants to know that Kelly loves him back and words are not enough. He needs more than words on the telephone. He closes his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. 

A little while later, he wakes up, startled by the sudden appearance of flowers and balloons and Kelly sitting next to the bed. Kelly reaches over when he awakens, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. “You’re right,” Kelly says, brushing his lips over Matt’s knuckles again. “I will show you how much I love you if it takes every day of the rest of my life,” he adds, smiling at Matt. He straightens and, letting go of Matt’s hand to cup his face between calloused palms, leans down, kissing Matt hungrily.


End file.
